JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Beloved Chaos
by Mabombix
Summary: In the early 2030s, 21 year old Joune Josefine (known to her friends as JoJo) must work through the struggles of adult life in the bustling metropolis of Chicago, while also dealing with the returning danger of the ancient and powerful Pillarmen! Follow JoJo and her friends, Moira Lane, Dean London and Crash Speedwagon, as they work together to try to save the world!
1. Chapter 1: A Nostalgic Beginning!

March 3rd, 2032, Mid-Evening

The sun hanged low over the Pilsen streets, air still brisk from winter's recent grasp. The day had been long and slow, and people were finally returning home after work. One man stepped off the 9 bus, bag slung over his shoulder. He reveled in the sunlight on his skin, himself not being fond of the cold. He turned onto W 21st, then left into an unnamed alleyway. It wasn't exactly the fastest way to his apartment, but it took him by his favorite mural. But you might be asking, who exactly was this man?

Why, he was none other than Dean London, Chicago native and young rapper on the verge of success.

As he tread down the alleyway, Dean lost himself in his thoughts. He imagined the day where a major record label would finally pick him up. He'd definitely seen some talent scouts at his last performance. It was only a matter of time before one of them took the time to approach him and hand him a contract. Dean was so lost in his head, he almost didn't notice a shuffle to the right of him.

Dean moved just in time to miss the knife.

A breath. A moment to assess the situation. The knife was held by a woman. Toned muscle, so she would be fast. Dean took a step away from her, and considered his options. He could try to knock the knife away, but she could use that as an opportunity to catch him off guard. He could run away, but she was easily much faster than him. He wouldn't make it to a public place before she caught up. Then again, he could-

A stabbing pain in his stomach. Literally.

He looked down to see the her hand gripping the handle that stuck out of his abdomen. He coughed and shook his head. She pulled the knife out of him and kicked him to the ground. Dean landed with a heavy slam. The woman twirled the knife in her hand and sighed. She proceeded to crouch next to Dean on the ground.

"Sorry, man. I've gotta eat somehow. It's nothin' personal."

She lifted the knife, and sent it plummeting toward Dean's throat. Time seemed to slow down. Just a minute ago, Dean had been thinking about his upcoming success in the music industry. Now, he was going to die in an alleyway to someone he didn't even know, all for the sake of the measly cash he had in his wallet.

It couldn't end like this. ESCAPE, DEAN!

Dean quickly rolled out of the way. The knife crashed into the ground where he laid but a moment ago. Now, however, Dean was on his feet, no longer prone and vulnerable. Dean took this moment and crashed into the woman, knocking her over onto her stomach. She clambered to her feet and looked up, only to see Dean booking towards the public space of W 21st.

Dean was almost there. 50 feet, 40 feet, 30 feet. So close! BE FAST!

"What the hell?!"

That voice had come from behind him. It was her voice. What had startled her? He turned to see the woman who had attacked him scared out of her mind as her knife sat in a hand other than hers. A… glowing, golden hand that protruded from Dean's back.

Almost immediately after he noticed it, the hand disappeared, causing the knife to clatter to the ground. Dean turned around and picked it up as the woman backed away in terror. Dean felt his chest swell with righteous anger. This woman tried to attack him again! Dean took a step forward and the ground seemed to shudder.

Across the street, an older man reacted to the shake and turned to see what was going on.

Dean, exploding with anger towards the woman, didn't notice the explosive, yellow aura that now surrounded him, much less the ominous golden figure that floated behind his back. All Dean saw was the woman in front of him, the person who had tried to kill him. POWER!

"I'll make you pay!"

Dean burst forward and the figure behind him followed suit. Screaming in rage, Dean threw a punch, only to be passed by the golden figure, which landed its own punch upon the woman's face, closely followed by another punch, and another punch, and another, until it was a rampaging flurry of fists.

BADA BADA BADA BADA BADA BADA BADA BADA!

The woman screamed louder as each fist landed on her. Where were these attacks coming from? She couldn't see anything but the man she had tried to mug, glaring furiously at her.

Dean didn't quite understand what was going on, but he didn't care. This anger had welled up inside him, and it was soothed by the attacks. However, a moment later, he felt a cold slam against his neck, his spinal cord. SNAP! The world turned to black as Dean collapsed to the ground, out cold.

March 3rd, 2032, Late at Night

Dean quickly sat upright on an unfamiliar couch, now awake. He looked around, terrified. Where was he? What was this place? He got to his feet and looked around, only to trip over a coffee table, hitting the ground with a loud slam. A door behind him opened, and a gruff voice spoke.

"Oh, good. Ya finally woke the hell up."

Dean clambered to his feet and turned around to see an older man leaning in a doorframe, muscled with age. The man crossed his arms and nodded towards the couch, indicating that Dean should sit down.

"Si'down. We've gotta lot to discuss."

Dean looks around. How could he escape this crazy old man? The door had been deadbolted. The window could be made of bulletproof glass, for all Dean knew. Maybe, just maybe, he was in an underground bunker run by secret cyborg Nazis in Mexico! How TERRIFYING!

"Yer free ta leave, kid. Nothing's stoppin ya."

Dean turned to view the old man again. His head was shaved bald, and he had a thick mustache surrounded by loose stubble. He wore an orange flannel work shirt with the sleeves rolled up, tucked into a pair of gray cargo pants, themselves tucked into light brown work boots. The old man also had a sort of… warmth surrounding his form that Dean couldn't explain.

"Yer not my hostage or nothin'. The door's wide open fer ya. I jus' thought ya might like an explanation."

Dean cocked his head inquisitively. "An explanation?"

The man chuckled, "Yeah, parrot, an explanation. C'mon, si'down. A friend's gonna bring us some pizza and beer soon."

Dean took a deep breath. He could use an explanation for all that happened earlier. He took a tentative step toward the couch, then another. After what seemed like an eternity, he sat down on the couch. It was comfortable.

"Good. I'm glad ta see ya've got yer senses."

The old man pulled himself off the doorframe and walked to a big armchair, slumping into the cushions. He smiled warmly at Dean, then leaned forward, like a teacher during a PT conference.

"So, have ya ever heard of Stands?"

Dean shook his head, "No, sir."

"Cut that sir shit. I'm not yer boss."

Dean was alert at the intensity of the former sentence, "Yessi- I mean, okay."

"Good."

The man reached over onto the coffee table and grabbed a small journal-looking book. He flipped it open and began searching through it. He stopped on a specific page and smirked, handing it over to Dean. Dean took it and cocked his head.

"What is this, your diary?"

The old man growled, "Just 'cause I ain't yer boss don't mean you can be a smartass."

Dean closed his mouth quick.

The old man smirked, "Good. That's a journal by an old friend of mine. Went through a similar situation as ya 'bout 43 years ago. He sent me this about a week ago to see if I could publish it for' im. Lucky for you, 'cause I ain't always the best at vocalizing shit."

Dean looked down to the journal and began to read.

_I've found that the easiest (though that isn't saying much, these concepts are very complex) way to explain Stands is like this; A Stand is an outward projection of your truest self, taking a form similar to how you may view yourself through abstraction, consciously or not. Only you and others with Stands can see them, and even then, they can disappear when they aren't active. They don't really talk or make any decisions on their own. Basically, it's like a big arm shaped like a mutant human that doesn't talk to you and watches you in your sleep. I got my stand in 1989… _

Dean looked up from the journal and rolled his eyes. "So what was the point of showing me this? You trying to sell me your Scientology crap or something? I mean, this isn't even convincing if that's the case. Seriously, man-"

Suddenly, Dean was pressed up against the wall by his neck. SLAM!

Regaining his composure, Dean analyzed what was holding him there. It wasn't the old man. It was a large man, stone gray with yellow markings tracing all over his body. On second glance, they weren't markings, they were more like channels, carrying a yellow energy all over the body. The stone man seemed angry. The old man stood up.

"Does this look like Scientology crap to you? Does this **feel **like Scientology crap to you?"

Through his choked windpipe, Dean coughed, "Nope, it's real. Please let me down." Dean fell back to the couch and took a deep, gasping breath.

The old man smirked and sat back down, "That's what I thought."

Dean, still catching his breath, turned to the old man, "Where the hell do they come from?"

The old man shrugged, "A whole buncha places. There's no one set way for it to happen. For ya specifically, I assume it's natural. One of your ancestors mighta had a Stand, and low and behold, the Stand power reappeared in your blood."

Dean shook his head. Now he had some kind of… magic punching ghost? Before he could get lost in thought, there was a knock at the door. Who could it be?!

"Hey Speedwagon, I got the pizza! Open the door!" screamed a woman's voice from behind the door.

The old man, now known to be called Speedwagon, chuckled and got up, turning to Dean and smiling, "Food has arrived."

Speedwagon walked up to the door and undid the bolt, pulling open the door. Through the doorframe walked a young woman carrying three deep dish pizza boxes and a twelve pack of beer. She used her foot to close the door than handed the food to Speedwagon.

"Yeah, next time, go pick up your own beer, you old pig."

The old man smirks, "JoJo, if I thought I was gonna be in yer garbage dump of an apartment tonight, I would've."

The young woman, presumably JoJo, stuck her tongue out at the man, "Yeah yeah, you're real funny," She then noticed Dean sitting on the couch. "Oh, good, you're finally awake!"

JoJo walked over to Dean and smiled, stopping just in front of him and holding out her hand.

"The name is Joune Josefine. I get the feeling that you and I are gonna be friends!"


	2. Chapter 2: Friends or Foes?

March 4th, 2032, Just Past Midnight

Most of the pizza had been eaten within an hour. JoJo had put three slices into her fridge before they got picked up, though Dean didn't understand why. Speedwagon, whose full name had been revealed as Jacob "Crash" Speedwagon, had only knocked back two cans of beer, and still had the mental capacity to resummon that person - the Stand, as he called it.

"This is my Stand," Crash declared. "It's name is Tough Guys!"

The Stand stood there, staring into Dean's eyes with a vacant, yet determined stare. That determination was not its own, Dean ascertained, but instead was a reflection of its user's own conviction. Its skin appeared to be solid rock, with crevices covered by a thin membrane appearing all over its stone-like body. Within these crevices flowed a glowing yellow energy, almost resembling images Dean had seen of the surface of the sun. It had a normal face with markings resembling white face paint, and golden hair flowing as though it were blowing in the wind. On its chest, the crevices took the form of a wagon wheel insignia. POWERFUL!

Crash laughed, "Calm down, Sherlock. It ain't some mystery to solve."

Dean shook his head and mentally returned to the room. Crash allowed his Stand to disappear, with his body appearing to release some kind of tension. Seeing this, Dean stood to his feet.

"I'm gonna bring out my Stand now, if that's alright."

JoJo nodded with approval. Crash shrugged.

"I s'pose now's as good a time as any. Just don't blow the place to bits."

Dean closed his eyes and focused on his body. He could feel it - what he assumed was the Stand - just under the surface of his skin. It sat there, ready to reveal itself if need be. It seemed to pulse, live with an electric feeling. Every inch of his body felt tense as he focused his mental energy towards pushing it out through his spinal cord. Slowly, it complied, sliding outward until finally, it burst out, and Dean's eyes flew open.

JoJo smiled brightly, "You did it on your first try. Nice."

Dean turned behind him to face his Stand. It stood tall, skin radiating a golden color with a hardened texture. Running around its body were blue veins that looked rubbery wires, occasionally intersecting each other at crystalline (perhaps quartz?) pads around the body. These pads seemed to correlate with major joints. Its face was perhaps the strangest part. It had a normal human mouth, black as though covered with lipstick, but it had no nose. In place of eyes, it had what looked like lightning bolt-shaped sunglasses. Its ears were odd holes, and its hair was a mohawk, held up as though it carried a static charge. SHOCKING!

JoJo stood up and tapped Dean on the shoulder, "So, are you gonna give it a name?"

Dean thought for a moment. This Stand would be with him for the rest of his life, so he had to give it a name that fit. As he reached his conclusion, Dean smiled and turned to face Crash and JoJo, striking a pose. His Stand mirrored his actions.

"I name my stand Electric Boogie!" INTENSE!

JoJo nodded, "I'd say that name fits. What do you think, Crash?"

Crash belched with approval. Dean slowly released tension he had built up and Electric Boogie disappeared, returning to his body. He was about to sit back down, when he heard a woman scream from the next room. Crash groaned with frustration and got to his feet, cracking his knuckles as he did so.

"Well, I guess our other guest is up too. Perfect timing."

Dean looked confused. "What the hell do you mean 'other guest?'"

Crash smirked, "I meant what I said. Time to say hi to the woman ya almost killed."

March 4th, 2032, 00:45

Crash, JoJo and Dean stepped into the other room one after the other. It was a quaint bedroom. On the beat-up queen-size that centered the room sat a woman, seething and hyperventilating in pain. She was sitting as though she just woke up from a night terror. She glared at the group who just walked in, but didn't strike. She knew she couldn't win in a 3-on-1 fight.

"Hey there," JoJo pulled up a chair from a desk in the room, and sat by the bedside. "How're you feeling?"

The woman spoke through gritted teeth, "Just fantastic. Thanks for asking. Now, tell me where I am."

"You're in my apartment right now," JoJo remarked, then pointed at Crash. "Do you remember when he brought you here? He told me you were awake when he first picked you up."

"Yeah, I guess," the woman nodded, then gripped the bed in pain. When it passed, he looked towards Dean. "I remember that one beat the shit outta me, which is why I'm hurting like crap, then the old guy picked me up and said he was takin' me somewhere safe."

Crash nodded, "That's 'bout right."

The woman rolled her eyes, "So, are you gonna let me leave? Or did you take me hostage for some reason? Warnin' you now, I've got no one who'll pay ransom for me."

Now it was Crash's turn to roll his eyes. He shook his head, "Not just yet, kid. We gotta wait for that pain ye're in to pass. Ya could pass out in public or somethin', and then ya'd get more hurt."

The woman growled, "I can work through - Ow! - a little pain. It's nothin'."

JoJo placed a hand on the woman's shoulder, "Miss, with all due respect-"

The woman spit on JoJo, "My name's Moira. Cut that 'Miss' shit out."

JoJo removed her hand from Moira's shoulder and wiped the spit off her shirt, "Alright… Moira, with all due respect, it seems like a bit more than a little pain."

Moira grimaced. This lady wasn't exactly wrong. As soon as she had woken up from her crazy nightmare, Moira's body had exploded with horrible pain, unlike any she had ever felt before. Even more odd than the spontaneous pain, however, was that her body didn't appear to have bruised at all. In fact, ignoring the pain, her body seemed completely fine, as though she hadn't been in a fight at all.

JoJo smiled, "C'mon, Moira. Just stick around 'til you feel better."

Moira looked into the woman's eyes. She was being sincere, as far as Moira could tell.

Moira sighs. "Yeah, fine… Oh!"

Moira's eyes widened for a moment, then she collapsed back onto the bed, passed out again. JoJo stood up, placing the chair back at the desk and walked past the two men back to the living room. Crash followed her. Dean looked over Moira on the bed. How was she not bruised? Dean shook his head. Questions for later. Before he left the room, Dean pulled the blanket on the bed over Moira.

As Dean exited the bedroom, Crash waved him over. Dean sat back down on the couch, and Crash took a deep breath.

"Ya may have noticed," Crash stated, "that the girl in there don't have any wounds."

Dean nodded, "It was strange. Didn't Electric Boogie beat her up?"

Crash shrugged, "Yes, it did. And she was definitely bruised the last time I checked on 'er. So, my question is: Where the hell did they go?"

JoJo smirked in Crash's direction, "You mean, you don't get it?"

Crash rolled his eyes at JoJo, "No, JoJo, I don't get it. What did I miss?"

"What you missed, Crash," Jojo declared in a matter-of-fact manner, "is that Moira was beat up by a Stand. According to Kujo's journal, some Stands have the ability to grant other people Stands. My theory is that Dean's Electric Boogie is one of those Stands."

Dean cocked his head, confused, "Wait, so what does this have do with Moira being in pain?"

Crash nodded, then turned to Dean, "When ya get a Stand, it's typically preceded by some extreme pain or heavy illness. I'm sure ya had somethin' like that happen to ya before this whole thing happened."

Crash was right, of course. About a week ago, Dean had to call in sick for two whole days because of a rather bad case of the flu. GROSS!

Dean nodded, "So, my Stand gives other people Stands after beating the crap out of them. Good to know."

JoJo giggled, "Yeah, that's one way to put it, sure."

The three spent the rest of the night shooting the shit. Crash talked about how he got his nickname (He played football in college, and he had a mean tackle.), and Dean talked about his up and coming music career (His rapper alias was The Kira.). As the sun rose into the sky, the trio were beat after hours of laughter and talking. Dean stood and looked out the window. There was dew rising off the grass. It would be beautiful, except there was something strange. The street was literally completely clear, except for a single man standing in the center of the street. SPOOKY!

"Uh…," Dean stuttered, "Crash, what's up with the street?"

Crash, intrigued, got to his feet and looked outside himself. Almost immediately after doing so, he turned and motioned to JoJo.

"C'mon," he said, deadly serious, "We need to go outside."

JoJo nodded and got to her feet. The two tread towards the door of the apartment with a purpose.

Dean, perplexed by the current situation, called to JoJo, "Wait, what do I do?"

"Wait with Moira," JoJo stated, "Crash'll get you two if we need you."

March 4th, 2032, Early Morning

JoJo and Crash stepped out onto the empty street. It was like a ghost town. There were no cars within sight. All that existed on the street was themselves and the man, who wore a strange, hooded robe covered in what looked like Aztec markings. As they approached, the man spoke with voice that boomed across the roadway.

"Are you the one they call Joestar?"

Crash called out in response, "Where is everybody? Why is this street so damn empty?"

The man was silent. Crash, with a hot temper, began to step forward towards the man, but JoJo held him back.

JoJo stepped forward, calm and resolute, "My grandfather's name was Joestar. What about it?"

The man did not respond. Instead, he raised his hands and head towards the sky and began to chant.

"Lords above us, Pillars of virtue, grant me strength! Lords above us, Pillars of virtue, grant me power!"

Suddenly, his body erupted in purple energy, and a Stand emerged from his body. A woman, tall, with the monstrous claws and talons in place of hands and feet. TERRIFYING!

The man boomed, "This is my Stand, Oxomoco. She has caused this space to be deserted as it is, so that we might take the blood of Joestar in single combat without interference from mortal police and the like. Bring forth your Stand, Joestar, so we might please the Pillars before I end your miserable existence!"

JoJo sighed, then smirked, "You asked for it, pal."

Dean looked out the window as a powerful aura erupted from JoJo, pulsing like the beat of the human heart. Out of her form erupted a Stand unlike any Dean had seen so far. A humanoid form bearing the head of a goat, with pitch black fur covering both the head and chest down. Its arms, neck and upper chest were pink like the morning sky in summer. It stood mirror to JoJo, who pointed at the man. STUNNING!

JoJo declared, "This is my Stand, 3005! Show me what you've got!"

Oxomoco shot forward towards 3005, preparing to take a massive swing at its face. However, just before the blow landed, a wall of earth rose to block the strike. 3005 dashed around the wall and began to strike Oxomoco with a flurry of deafening punches!

GOTA GOTA GOTA GOTA GOTA GOTA GOTA!

"You don't seem to understand," JoJo said, smiling wryly, "My Stand, 3005, is the form of the Goat, which grants me control over the power of Mother Earth!"

Oxomoco flew backwards, slamming into the outer wall of a building. The man coughed up some blood, then wiped his mouth. PAIN!

"Oxomoco, Clear!"

Oxomoco, back on its feet, raised its hands and held them out. A pulse of energy flew over the street, clearing out the earthen wall, as well as the damage done to the side of the building.

"You underestimate my Stand, Joestar. Oxomoco's ability, Clear, removes and repairs anything with in it's radius. The only things it doesn't affect are Stands and their users."

"So what?" JoJo remarked.

"You fool! My Oxomoco can erase any defense you create against its attacks the moment you make it. I allowed you to erect your wall before so I could test your abilities. Now, suffer my wrath, you buffoon!" FEARSOME!

Oxomoco charged forth to attack 3005 head on. What could JoJo do to stop it? How would 3005 be able to destroy this fierce, monstrous stand? Find out this and more in the upcoming next chapter of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Beloved Chaos!


	3. Chapter 3: Stand Up!

March 4th, 2032, Early Morning

The enemy stand Oxomoco charged towards JoJo's 3005 with its talons unleashed. 3005 raised its arms to guard itself from the attack, but Oxomoco swiftly maneuvered around 3005's side, cutting into its furry back. Upon JoJo's back, multiple cuts opened up as Oxomoco's talons traveled through 3005. JoJo coughed up blood. PAIN!

3005 distanced itself from Oxomoco, glaring in its direction. JoJo held her side and looked between the two Stands and her opponent. Something had to give. There was no perfect Stand. What was the weakness? As she thought this through, Oxomoco charged again.

"3005, defend yourself!"

3005 raised a wall of earth to block the attack, but Oxomoco assumed a wide stance.

"You fool!" proclaimed her enemy. "Oxomoco, Clear!"

A pulse rippled from Oxomoco, and the field reset once again. Oxomoco resumed its path and cut through 3005's arm. A similar wound appeared on JoJo. JoJo grimaced and held her arm. What was the secret to beating this fearsome enemy Stand?

"Foolish Joestar…" declared her opponent. "My Oxomoco is leagues stronger than your mere 3005. Why do you continue to fight?"

Oxomoco charged once more, claws reared and ready to strike. JoJo, her expression desperate, reached out to 3005 with her unwounded arm. The man who was her opponent grinned widely. He would satisfy his masters with the defeat of this Joestar. He would be recognized as the strongest of their servants! This was his moment of glory!

"3005, defend yourself once more!" came the desperate order from JoJo.

"Imbecile!" came the arrogant retort.

As the wall of earth once again rose out of the blacktop of the street, Oxomoco once again assumed its Snow Angel-like stance. The Clear ability activated, and the pulse of energy came once again. However, as it reset their battlefield once more, a form gripped Oxomoco and held it in a flat position. It was 3005! STUNNING!

"Are you surprised?"

The man looked over to the Joestar. She stood proud in a pose, giving a wry smile in his direction. How could she be smiling? How could she have stopped his all-powerful Oxomoco with her weak 3005? His expression was utter shock.

"What you missed," JoJo declared in her matter-of-fact way, "is that your Stand must adopt that stance to unleash its power, which leaves it completely vulnerable to outside attack! As such, my 3005 could slip in and restrain it!" DEFIANT!

"N-no! It's not possible!" came the cry from her opponent.

Earthen tendrils wrapped around Oxomoco, holding it firmly in place as 3005 released it and floated in front of it.

"Now," stated Jojo. "for the grand finale!"

3005 charged towards the prone Oxomoco, attacking it with a barrage of intense punches. The strikes started somewhat slowly, but they would build in speed with every hit. Oxomoco reeled in shock with every extraordinary earthen hit, as did its malicious user. POWERFUL!

GOTA GOTA GOTA GOTA GOTA GOTA GOTA!

JoJo adopted a new pose, rotating away from her opponent, then turning her waist to face him at an angle. She smiled and lifted her fist, raising her thumb, index and middle finger in a gesture of finality.

GOTA GOTA GOTA!

"Go to hell, sweetie."

A final definitive punch from 3005 met its mark, bursting through Oxomoco's chest with the force of an industrial jackhammer, causing Oxomoco's form to explode into particles. At the same time, the man screamed, his chest exploding from within. His now deceased body collapsed to the ground with a thud, signalling the end of the fight. 3005 faded away, and JoJo flopped backwards, exhausted.

"Oh boy," said Jojo, laughing. "I'm not getting up for a week."

March 4th, 2032, Late Morning

JoJo sat on the couch in her apartment, left arm and chest wrapped in bandages. Crash stood in the small kitchen, cooking eggs and bacon on JoJo's diminutive stove. The door beside the couch opened, Dean stepping out into the living room.

"Hey," Dean said. "She's awake again. I think she's better."

Crash smiles. "Good! Breakfast is just about done!"

Dean returns to the bedroom. He looks over Moira, the woman who had attacked him and who he had, using his Stand Electric Boogie, beaten up in retaliation. She sat upright, leaning against the wall behind the bed. Her red hair sat tousled on her shoulders, and she wore a black and white striped tank top. She had faced him for a moment now, and she had begun waving at him. Dean shook his head and returned mentally to the room.

"Huh?" Dean muttered, with all the eloquence it would imply.

"I asked if I'm free to go now. I don't hurt anymore."

Dean stumbled over his words. "O-oh yeah. Sorry."

Dean exited the room, leaving the door open, and sat on a chair in the living room. He thought about the woman in the other room. Less than a day ago, she had tried to murder him, and she was just going to walk free? That didn't seem right. Footsteps tread through the door.

"You cookin' eggs?"

Crash turned to face the young woman in the doorway. "Yes, I am. Ya want some?"

Moira stood quiet for a moment, then walked over to the living room and sat down. "Hell yeah. Thanks."

The living room sat silent. JoJo twiddled her thumbs and Dean crossed his arms, as Moira looked back and forth between them. AWKWARD! Was there something wrong that she was missing? She turned to face Dean. She had gotten a good look at him the day before, but she noticed a bit more now. He was muscular, but skinny. Cute, but not her type.

"So…" Moira said, if only to fill the air. "How are y'all doin'?"

No response.

Moira nodded. "Alright, it's gonna be weird then. That's cool."

The three sat in silence until Crash walked in, holding a plate of eggs and bacon. Placing the platter onto the coffee table, Crash looked around at the three young people sitting there and rolled his eyes..

"Are ya seriously gonna be weird 'bout this?" he questioned.

All three youth looked up at Crash's face, who shook his head and put his hands on his hips.

"I swear, young people these days. Y'know, when I was yer age-" Crash sighed.

Dean stood up, and stared Crash dead in the eyes. "You understand she tried to _kill_ me, right?"

"Yeah, and ya beat the shit out of 'er to the point of near death. I'd say ya're even. Now, grow a friggin' pair and make the hell up."

Dean glared frustrated at Crash, then turned to face Moira. She might have seemed docile, perhaps even apologetic, if she wasn't so nonchalant. She had put her feet up on the coffee table and was looking away. Dean rolled his eyes and held out his hand for a handshake.

"Look… I'm sorry, okay?"

Moira sighed and turn to face him. She took his hand and shook it. "Yeah, whatever." APOLOGIZING!

Crash chuckled then turned towards the kitchen. "Alrighty then, I'll go get plates and stuff. Ya get comfortable with each other. We've gotta have a big talk."

March 4th, 2032, Noon

Four cleared plates sat on the coffee table. Over the course of breakfast, Crash had given Moira a crash course (pun entirely intended) on Stands and their powers, though Moira did not try to manifest her Stand then and there, saying, "It'll happen when it happens." JoJo also brought Moira up to speed on the events of that morning. Satisfied, Crash stood up and clapped his hands.

"Okay, ya three. I've got an offer for ya."

JoJo leaned back into the couch. "Alright, let's hear it, big guy."

Crash lowered his head. "As ya know, we were attacked by man this morning who called out to some "Pillars" or something. This didn't sit with me, so I called my employees at the Speedwagon Foundation to check our database for that."

"I knew I recognized your name!" Dean sat up in his chair. "The medical tech charity, right?"

"Yeah, that's us. But we also have another job," Crash crosses his arms. "and that's helping the Joestar family defeat supernatural bad guys. And around a hundred years ago, we beat some of the worst supernatural bad guys we've ever seen."

Moira looked toward Crash. "The Pillars."

"Exactly." Crash nodded. "These guys were crazy strong. They ate people by walking through 'em. It took JoJo's grandpa, Joseph, losing an arm and multiple friends just to beat 'em. And if there's more people worshipping them like that guy this morning, that leaves me worried."

"You think they might be back?" JoJo asked.

"Yeah… Yeah, I do."

The room was silent. Dean sighed and turned to face Crash.

"So, what's the offer?"

"Come with me to the local Foundation HQ." Crash said. "I've been trying to set up a Stand Investigative Team anyways, and this is the perfect excuse to make it a reality. The Foundation takes you on, and you all make decent pay as that Team, and we get to the bottom of this Pillar thing together."

The three looked at each other. This would be dangerous. They could die. However, even though they just met, they felt a connection. No one else could understand what was happening. They felt something like a call, an obligation. Moira and Dean nodded and looked to JoJo. BONDING!

"So? Ya comin' or not?"

JoJo stood and smiled at Crash.

"Yeah, we're in. Let's go."

What will the new Stand Investigative Team find at the Speedwagon Foundation? What's going on with these mysterious Pillars? Find out this and more in the upcoming next chapter of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Beloved Chaos!


	4. Chapter 4: Snakes on a Train?

March 4th, 2032, Early Afternoon

JoJo stepped out of Crash's car, following Moira and Dean. Crash called from the driver's seat and told them to wait as he parked the car. A light breeze brushed past her skin, lighter than could be expected for Chicago at this time of year. The sun shone in the sky, another rarity. Unfortunately, she and the others would most likely be inside for the rest of the day, signing papers and learning about their first assignment as the Speedwagon Foundation's Stand Investigative Team.

After a few minutes, Crash rejoined the group and led them inside the Chicago HQ of the Speedwagon Foundation. Publicly, the Foundation was a researcher for medical technology alongside a medical charity. However, the Foundation's other purpose, hidden from the public eye, was what the group had been brought there for; The combating of supernatural threats to humanity. INSPIRATIONAL!

Passing by the front desk with ease (Crash was the Foundation's chair, after all), the group of four entered an immaculate elevator as Crash pulled an ID card from his wallet. Next to the public access buttons sat a card scanner, to which Crash held up his ID. As he did so, a panel on the wall of the elevator flipped, revealing a new set of buttons. Crash tapped the button labelled "B-4," and the elevator hummed to life, beginning its descent.

"So," Dean remarked. "Is the spy tech in the elevator _really_ necessary?"

"Not entirely," Crash responded, chuckling. "but I grew up with James Bond movies. I wanted to have a little fun."

"Fair enough." came the reply from Dean.

A moment later, the elevator doors slid open, revealing a pristine white hallway. Crash tread out of the elevator, with the three young adults following him. At the end of the hallway, they reached a door. Crash entered a code into a keypad, then turned and smiled.

"Welcome to the Speedwagon Foundation Supernatural Department, kids."

The door swung open to reveal a large room, both horizontally and vertically, filled with Foundation staff doing a multitude of things. Some chatted, others typed away furiously on computers, others still walking to different locations with a purpose. There were multiple doors along the sides of the room, with labels like "Locker Room" or "Weird Stuff We Found." On the wall opposite of the door were dozens of monitors, most of which were off, though some displayed maps or images of locations in the city. ASTONISHING!

Crash walked in and tread towards the monitor wall, and a young man handed him a slip of paper on the way. The group loosely followed, still astonished by the room they had entered. JoJo looked around herself multiple times, amazed by what Speedwagon had kept secret from her. So this was what he did. Did law enforcement know? They had to, right? Crash stepped onto a makeshift stage under the monitor wall and cleared his throat into a microphone. The staff in the room turned to face the stage, and the kids listened in.

"Hey all," Crash said into the mic. "how are we doin' today?"

The staff clapped and responded with a multitude of responses. The unconventionality of the situation confused JoJo, but she rolled with it.

"Good, good." continued Crash. "So, I've got a couple announcements for y'all. First off, Janis's baby shower is on Sunday, should any of you wish to attend…"

Crash continued on for a few minutes, rambling on about some office politicking and events, as well as cases they had received word of that would need working on. Finally, after all that, Crash pointed to the group.

"…and last, but not least, those young folks are coming on as our new investigative team of Stand Users. Make sure ya say hi and let 'em know whatcha do. They've got Class B clearance, so, ya know, be respectful. Okay, that's it! Keep up the good work, team!"

The staff murmured to themselves and looked in the direction of JoJo, Moira and Dean. Dean smiled awkwardly and pointed towards the staff, which led Moira to punch him in the should to indicate he should stop. A woman stood and approached, holding out her hand.

"Roxanne Polis, at your service. I'll be your direct supervisor."

Ms. Polis showed them around the facility, showing them their lockers, as well as an empty office they were assigned to share, then split them up between two other legal officers and herself to get their contracts sorted out and signed. To keep it brief, let's just say this wasn't very entertaining.

"…that's about it. Any questions?"

JoJo sat back after flipping through her contract. Roxanne had tried to elaborate and clarify things,but she didn't quite get all the legalese and this conversation had been going on for hours. INCREDIBLY BORING! Shaking herself back into the moment, JoJo smiles.

"No, I think I'm alright."

Roxanne nods. "Good. Now, if you could just sign here-"

Before she could finish, the door slammed open. Crash stood in the doorframe, clearly very agitated.

"JoJo, come with me. Your first assignment starts now."

JoJo immediately stood up. "Oh thank God!"

Crash immediately turned away and began walking away. JoJo tread after him, trying to keep up with his fast past. This left Roxanne alone in her office, confused as to what just happened, with an unsigned contract laying in front of her.

Crash shook his head, "JoJo, there's something going down on a Blue Line car. Dean and Moira are all ready to go, they'll brief you on the details. Got it?"

JoJo nodded. Crash smiled in response.

"Good."

March 4th, 2032, Late Afternoon

JoJo and Dean sped down the highway in a Speedwagon Foundation van. The train they were looking for was O'Hare-bound, so the trio split up; Moira would head for a train stop in front of the car to get on, and JoJo would drive a van to chase the train car from the road. Dean tagged along in the van.

"When should I see it?"

JoJo shook her head. "I'm not sure! The GPS isn't happy with me going over the speed limit, so it's not showing me! Just keep an eye out!"

Dean rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath. "Real helpful, JoJo."

"I heard that!"

Dean sighed and focused. If this train would show up, that would be fantastic. He was the one who had to stop it, and the more time he had to think it through, the more scared he got. Moira had to be on this train.

And in fact, she was. A bit earlier, Moira sat at Clarke/Lake. She twiddled her thumbs when she heard a train pulling up. She got to her feet and popped her knuckles. The Blue Line train pulled into place with a halting screech. As soon as the doors open, people piled out, terrified of whatever was in the train. Moira smiled.

"I found my train."

Stepping into the only car with another person, she stood in the thruway and stared down her opponent.

Before Moira stood another woman, average build and dressed in gothic style. Her skin was pale but her face was adorned with black makeup, and her entire face was framed by a black scene haircut. She grinned at Moira and giggled maniacally, then leaned back with a cocky tilt.

"Oh boy, I was expecting an actual threat, like the Joestar, to show up. I don't even know who you are, sweetie."

Moira smirks, "The name's Moira. Don't bother giving me your name, though. It won't matter soon."

"Oooooooh, I like you!" said the woman. "My name is Baby Snakes, and I'm gonna devour you!"

From her back came a Stand, feminine and striking, with long flowing robes covering its form. However, instead of a humanoid face, this Stand had the head of a serpent, which hissed in Moira's direction. MENACING!

"This is my Stand," said Baby Snakes. "Its name is Malinalxochitl, Mal for short, and she's gonna make you ripe to eat!"

Baby Snakes cackled and rolled backwards. Moira sighed and rolled her eyes, adopting a casual stance.

"Give up the act."

Baby Snakes stopped laughing. She rolled back to her feet and growled.

"What did you say to me?"

"I said," Moira replied. "Give up the act. The whole spooky goth chick thing. It's a little dated, don'tcha think?"

Baby Snakes started laughing lightly, then broke out into another cackling fit.

"Look, kid," came the retort. "I don't know who you think you are, but you'll think twice before sassing Baby Sna-"

"God, I'm gonna enjoy shutting you up."

Suddenly, Moira began pulsing with a dark aura. Slowly, from her back, a Stand clawed its way out. Skin white as ash, a muscular feminine humanoid form. From its head erupted multiple tendrils of shadow, and on its back sat a large scythe. Moira looked up and stared Baby Snakes in the eye, menacingly happy. The Stand behind her remained stoic, if not threatening in its own way. POWER!

"You said your Stand was gonna make me ripe to eat. You said you were gonna devour me."

Baby Snakes giggled nervously.

Moira adopted a pose, straightening her spine to annunciate her features. One hand ran through her hair, while her other pointed directly at Baby Snakes. Moira's Stand mirrored this pose.

"How about you prove it?"

Will Moira's confidence prove warranted, or will Baby Snakes be able to devour the fledgling Stand User? What are JoJo and Dean doing in the van? Find out this and more in the upcoming next chapter of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Beloved Chaos!


	5. Chapter 5: Shocking Reaper!

March 4th, 2032, Late Afternoon

The two rival Stand Users glared at one another across the train, waiting for the other to make a move. Baby Snakes' Malinalxochitl was terrifying in its form, venom dripping from its fangs, while Moira's Stand was stoic. Baby Snakes growled, perhaps to intimidate Moira, but Moira simply smirked. This freak couldn't intimidate her. Baby Snakes shook until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Agh!" Baby Snakes screamed. "Mal, kill this bitch!"

With a sudden burst of force, Malinalxochitl shot forward, its viper mouth gaping and ready to latch onto the first thing it could reach. Moira smiled and moved back.

"As if that would work." CONFIDENCE!

Moira's stand twirled its scythe and swung it towards the Stand's neckline. Baby Snakes laughed maniacally, clawing at her face.

"As if that would work, you whore! Do you think I'm that easy?"

Suddenly, Mal became transparent, and the scythe glided through its form. It became opaque again after it passed through Moira's stand, and it lunged at Moira. Moira rolled out of the way in the last moment, facing the snake maiden.

"Okay…" Moira said while breathing heavily. "Your trick is that you can go intangible. Good to know."

"Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!" Baby Snakes giggled. "Now let me see yours. Let me see! Let me see!"

Malinalxochitl lunged again and again, with Moira moving out of the way by a hair each time. Her Stand followed her movements, and didn't strike. Did she have to control this thing's every move? She dodged another attack, landing on top of the train seat, and turned to face her Stand.

"Would you do something?!"

Baby Snakes screamed with laughter. "You can't talk to a Stand, moron! They don't do tha-"

Suddenly, Baby Snakes slammed into the ground with extreme force, causing Malinalxochitl to do the same. Baby Snakes tried to get up, but couldn't. Looking at her hands, she noticed that her shadow had tightly wrapped around her arms, binding her to the ground! MYSTERIOUS! Moira, though confused, took the opportunity and leaped from the seat and planted a full force elbow into the chest of Baby Snakes, forcing her to cough up blood. PAINFUL! Malinalxochitl disappeared as Moira stood up and spat on Baby Snakes.

"You weren't that tough after all."

Moira then turned to face her Stand. "So, you control shadows, huh?"

The Stand nodded, and Moira smirked.

"Well, if you control shadows," Moira responded. "I'll call you… Black Me Out!"

Behind the Stand and its master, Baby Snakes coughed again. Eyes panicking, she called out to the heavens.

"Pillars! Grant me strength to defeat this foe!"

Moira turned around, only to be blown back by a wave of force as a beam of rainbow light burst through the roof of the train and hit Baby Snakes full force. Moira pulled herself off of the ground and looked in Baby Snakes' direction, where a dust cloud parted slowly. In its center stood Baby Snakes, radiating a powerful aura. MENACING!

"Ha… Ha Ha… Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Baby Snakes belted out a maniacal laugh, then glared directly into Moira's eyes. "This power… I'm gonna murder you!"

Malinalxochitl reappeared and charged again, faster than before. Black Me Out reached out and slammed Mal to the ground with a shadow from the ceiling. Going in for a swing with its scythe, Mal turned intangible and moved away from Black Me Out. Mal and Black Me Out began to trade blows like this, each trying to outlast the other. Baby Snakes giggled and took on a pose, kicking her leg like a chorus dancer and leaning back.

"We're not going anywhere, bitch, and we never will! First, your shadow powers don't affect me anymore! Second, the only thing my Malinalxochitl is weak to is electricity, and your Stand can't hope to get any of that on this train. You may be able to stop my Stand for a moment, but you'll never kill it! Or me!"

Baby Snakes laughed, and Moira grimaced. The psycho had a point. If her weakness was electricity, Moira wouldn't be able to get any. The train pulled out of the subway into open air. Moira was screwed if this kept up.

Wait. The train is open air.

Under Moira's command, Black Me Out faced the outward-facing door of the train, and used shadows to tear it off its tracks. The door flew off, and the doorway was wide open. Moira turned to face Baby Snakes.

"I may not have access to electricity, but I know someone who does."

On the highway parallel to them drove a specific Speedwagon Foundation van containing one Joune Josefine and one Dean London. Dean, seeing the door fly off the train, knew it was time to act. PREPARED!

"JoJo!" Dean called. "I'm gonna do it now!"

JoJo nodded. "I believe in you!"

Dean shook his head, pulling himself into the moment. This was it. He could not mess this up. He braced himself one last time.

"God, I hope this works."

Suddenly, Dean lept from the car, getting into range with the train. Dean's Stand, Electric Boogie, burst from his back and Dean grinned widely, adopting a spread eagle pose. It was too late to go back now!

"Go! Electric Feel!"

From Electric Boogie's form burst a pulse of pure electric energy, which shot out in an orb around Electric Boogie. SHOCKING! The wave slammed into the van, causing the car to stall. JoJo reached out her hand and 3005 burst from her body.

"3005! Cushion!"

3005 reached out to the ground under Dean. Suddenly the blacktop of the road turned to a fine, soft sand. Dean slammed into it, but the new ground cushioned his fall.

The wave of thunder then burst into the train, causing it to stop almost immediately. Pulsing down the metal of the train, Malinalxochitl, as well as everyone else in the car, was hit with an extreme shock of electric energy. Releasing a terrible, inhuman scream, Malinalxochitl slowly evaporated, now destroyed forever. Baby Snakes collapsed to the ground, spasming due to the loss of her Stand. Moira simply slammed into the metal floor, but caught herself before she lost consciousness.

"Black Me Out," coughed Moira. "Put the freak out of her misery."

As the scythe finished its slash, Moira passed out.

March 5th, 2032, Just Past Midnight

"You had to kill her! You just _had _to kill her!"

Moira rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair. The bandages on her body were a little tight, making moving a little uncomfortable. Roxanne was pacing back and forth in her office, furious at the events the day before.

"You understand how much of a hassle it's gonna be to push this under the rug? Do you get how much work I have to deal with?"

Moira sighed. "Yeah, I get it, Chief. It's a big deal."

"You're damn right it's a big deal!" Roxanne screamed. "Not to mention the fact that you don't seem the slightest bit fazed that you just ended another human being's life!"

Moira groaned. "Look, lady, Old Man Speedwagon already said I'm not fired. Just let me leave."

Roxanne sighed. "Let me make this clear; Crash saved your ass this once. If this happens again, not even Crash will not be able to stop the Board from sending you to the Aquarium. Is that clear?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Moira flipped Roxanne off and stood up, leaving the room.

In the hallway stood Crash Speedwagon, brow furrowed and arms crossed over his chest. Moira sighed and approached him.

"Ya know, you're lucky I need ya."

"Yeah, yeah, your legal attack dog said the same thing. Are you all on loop or something?"

"Just shut up, kid." Crash stood up and lightly shoved her. He then turned and began walking away, but stopped for a moment, turning back to look at Moira. "Ya know, ya don't have to fight all the time. Take a deep breath."

Crash left the hallway, yelling to the big room that he was leaving for the day. Moira sighed, and walked into the locker room. Inside, sat both Dean and JoJo, who seemed tired. JoJo turned to face Moira as she entered, providing her a light smile.

"Hey girl," JoJo said. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Moira said, slumping down onto a bench.

Dean sighed, popping his knuckles and lying down on another bench. "Let's hope this isn't gonna be the norm."

"We investigate cases caused by magical punching demon things." JoJo chuckled. "Of course this is gonna be the norm."

"Woohoo." Moira said dryly.

The trio laughed awkwardly. Through their pain, they had grown closer. This first, and most certainly not last, case would foretell their life for the next year! What crazy Stands and Stand Users will they see? How will they combine their abilities next? Find out this and more in the upcoming next chapter of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Beloved Chaos!


End file.
